


Into The Forest

by SnowshoeCat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Anthroverse AU, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowshoeCat/pseuds/SnowshoeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from Lonetail's story. In which Lonetail decides the only way to kit is to have it in secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Forest

Lonetail was conflicted. She knew that her clanmates would revoke her position if they ever found out. But she also knew that she couldn't hide it forever. She was already starting to show, abdomen expanding outwards. Right now she could keep it concealed. It was still small. Only a couple months. But soon, it would be obvious that she was carrying a kit. She threw her cloak on and headed out of the den, needing to clear her head. The sounds and scents of the forest always soothed her. Even after it happened, the forest worked its magic and got her through. Now, surely, if it had gotten her through that, it could get her through this. An idea sparked in her head. Yes. The forest. She could go out into the forest until it came. Then return to her clan with the child and claim that she found it. They would welcome a new kit and they had never had reason to question her words before. Maybe, just maybe, she could do this. Her paws came to rest over her belly, stroking it softly as though the kit could feel her touch.   
"You are going to be loved. So loved."  
She stopped as she came to the river. She knelt by it and stared at the face she saw. That wasn't her. The cat in the reflection looked haggared, dirty, and had dull eyes. A pang of anger washed through her and she swiped at the water, claws extended. The reflection scattered, but settled quickly again and the face was still there. Lonetail drew in a breath then began washing off her face with the cold, clear water. It felt good. She scrubbed and scrubbed till there was no more dirt left to be found in her face. Her reflection looked a bit more like herself, though eyes still dull.  
She didn't think that they would ever be normal again.


End file.
